


Paperwork

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Drabble, M/M, vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about the Sheriff making Parrish wear a vibe to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

 

He puts it in in the the morning and then tells Parrish that he can’t come until later that night. Maybe when they get off from work.

 Parrish starts the day off so fucking hard.

 The Sheriff was nice enough to give him a cock ring but every so often the vibe brushes up against that sweet spot inside of him and his knees start to buckle.

 He has to go to the bathroom to collect himself or he thinks he’ll explode. The S heriff comes in and tsks at him for being so weak.

 He turns Parrish around, pulls the vibe out with a wet squelching sound and then presses inside his tight hole, fucking him with hard punishing strokes.

 Parrish bites down on his fist and tries not to make any noise. After all, the rest of the station could hear them.

 All the while, the Sheriff keeps muttering “ _God, you feel so fucking good. Taking my cock like a good little whore._ ”

 And Parrish can’t help but moan.

 Eventually, the Sheriff comes, spilling into Parrish’s tight little ass. He pulls out slow, enjoying the slick warmth and gives his Deputy’s rump a little slap

 "Clean yourself up," He says  "You’ve got paperwork to finish."

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I've never written nsfw before so I thought it'd be safe to start anonymously. Enjoy!


End file.
